


late night pumpkins

by domniall



Series: fictober [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fictober, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Phil doesn't get editing until nearly half 1. He blames Dan and Halloween.





	late night pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> hey there dudes this is.... a thing i started with my friend jenna here for authors!!! a lot of phandom artists (they're all great please support them) and many other artists i'm assuming have inktober where they post art every day and it's literally the best month in the world because i love seeing phandom art. 
> 
> well, i thought!!! why not fictober??? writing is something that i love and want to do more of and i will not be posting everyday but i will be posting more and more in this month and maybe even next!!! come along on our halloween journey. read our fics. feel very spoopy.

The glow of the TV spreading across the room and their faces only was a little bit annoying. Dan insisted turning the lights off hours ago because he was sleepy and every so often, his body would give a little jerk, waking him back up while tightening his hold around Phil’s waist. He sat in the little cubbie Phil’s bent knees made, his body pressing up against the back of the couch as well. 

It was nearly 12 am and Dan was barely making it. What a loser, his 17-year-old would tell himself. 

It’s just they’ve been traveling a lot recently. Holidays to Creator Summits to the take away place two blocks away from some dinner. Dan’s tired. His body is spent. His hands rub across his eyes while his face nuzzles into Phil’s larger bicep. 

Dan gets to sleep in, though, tomorrow morning. It’ll be warm and sweet and he won’t get out of bed until 10:30 he thinks. Phil’s got his alarm set for 9, however, to finish up editing for the clothes he tried on today. His brain is telling him to stay awake, keep up, don’t ruin your sleep schedule but he’s zonked out again, his half open mouth pressing along Phil’s arm. 

He’s wearing the Totoro shirt, the one from his newest video that was the most him, the one that fits him ever so nicely and makes his arms bulge out a bit, and the drool is seeping into the cloth. 

Dan will mention the sushi boxers tomorrow and Phil will come out of the shower clad in nothing but them but right now, Dan blinks his eyes open again when the sound of the TV wakes him. It’s a bloody ad. 

“You’re drooling.” Phil says monotone-ly. Dan shrugs and his arms curl into his chest like a dog would pressed up against Phil’s warm body. He nudges his chest against Phil’s side and a thin hand comes down, pushing through Dan’s frizz of a head. 

It’s sending shivers through Dan, small ones that awake his nerves, and he might not be as sleepy as he was anymore. He leans up into it, his whole body wanting more soft touches all over him. He lets out a soft whine when Phil pulls away, though. 

“Sorry, had a itch.” He can hear Phil scratching at his own head before dropping his hand back down to tap on Dan’s. His fingers continue and Dan almost purrs out, he’s that relaxed now. It makes him breathe steadily while his eyes close again. 

He mumbles out and at first, he doesn’t think Phil heard him. “Can we go tuh bed?” 

Phil shifts and reaches for the remote, glancing up to the TV. 

“Yeah, it’s Halloween now.” 

Dan’s eyes pop open and he looks up to the guide on the TV screen. 

12:05 am. 1 Oct. 17

Dan lets out a soft, giddy giggle. He buries his face into the softness of Phil’s side and just nudges himself into the extra padding there. Phil lets out a soft ‘oof’ before he cups at Dan’s head. 

“Phil, it’s basically Halloween.” Dan can’t see it but he knows Phil smiles. 

“You’re right. You need to sleep, now, though. We can put decorations up tomorrow.” 

Dan shoves him a little as he starts to worm his way out. “No! I’m putting up some now.” 

Phil groans out at the burst of Dan’s energy and he’s up off the couch and running down the hallway. Phil hears the creak of the door of the storage room and before he can protest, Dan’s in the main living space again with a random box of decorations. 

He pulls out the tinsel first that’s littered with orange pumpkins and lays it all nicely across the coffee table in front of where he and Phil sat. He then lays the ceramic pumpkins Phil’s mum gave them as a little house warming gift and sets them on opposite sides of the tinsel aligned with the dips he made. It’s art. 

“Dan, we’re going to break those. My mum gave those to us.” 

Dan looks up, his eyes a bit red from rubbing them. “This is a masterpiece.” 

He doesn’t know why, but it’s funny. They’re both laughing. They’re both tired and in dire need of sleep. It’s so early for them, but they’ve been so busy. They agreed to put up decorations once they were home for good. Dan’s just excited. 

“I’m just excited… I’ve wanted to put them up since mid-September.” 

“I know.” Phil groans out. “But… sleep.” He holds out his arms and Dan watches for a moment before he nods and moves the box up on the table. He drags himself up, his body feeling heavier by the second with sleep. 

His burst of energy didn’t last long and he’s barely making it back to the bedroom. They both flop down into it when they’re there and don’t even bother turning off side table lights. They’re out, faces in the pillows and it’s the best place Dan could ever imagine being. Next to Phil’s arms, though they aren’t nearly this comfortable. Don’t tell Phil that. 

\--

The next morning, Phil models the lovely underwear for a sleepy Dan. He adds a silly mask from their Halloween box and Dan gives him bonus points for seasonally appropriate attire. He gets an A mark for his modeling and a little something extra from Dan. 

Phil gets so into it, he almost forgets to take off the mask. It made Dan jump when he leaned back and looked up to see the decaying zombie face. 

“Phiiiiiil.” He says, his voice heavy. Phil’s never moved so fast in his life, flicking the mask off. Dan keeps laughing, though. 

\--

Phil doesn’t get editing until nearly half 1. He blames Dan and Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> go read my lovely co-creator's fics as well this spoopy month!!! read her fics [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837339)


End file.
